


Sleep Remedy

by KogamiShizu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, F/M, Reluctant, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KogamiShizu/pseuds/KogamiShizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kyle hasn't been sleeping well lately due to all the problems arising and new piles of paperwork appearing on his desk everyday. One night, Kyle is standing on his balcony when his Immediate Knight, Krystal, appears. Krystal pulls out Kyle's problems he's facing. When sleep troubles pop up, Krystal suggests sleeping with someone and offers to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Remedy

Kyle groaned as he once again turned over restlessly in bed. Lately the stress of kingdom was getting to him, paperwork came in mountains and he hasn't been out of the castle in weeks! Kyle finally gave up all his attempts to sleep and tossed the covers away from him as he stood up. He wearily walked over to the balcony connected to his room. He flopped onto the railing and stared up at the stars above him. Kyle loved watching the stars especially when he couldn't sleep.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it, Master?" A voice came from beside him and Kyle whipped around to face it, it was Krystal.  
  
"Krystal, don't sneak up on people like that." Kyle chided him as his heart rate tried to slow down. Krystal just laughed.  
  
"Sure thing. Is something wrong?" Kyle looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I just can't sleep." Kyle mumbled as he nuzzled his face into his crossed arms on the railing.  
  
"Hmm have you tried drinking warm milk?"  
  
"Yes, repeatedly."  
  
"Well how about sleeping with someone?" Kyle's face flushed at the thought and he stared wide eyed at Krystal.  
  
"What, it is comforting to have someone holding you especially at night when we are the most lonely and vulnerable." Kyle was surprised by her reasoning.  
  
"Well, that's all nice and everything, but who in the world could I possibly ask?" Krystal gave him a cheeky smile and replied, "Me, of course."  
  
Kyle choked on air when she said that and he coughed for a moment before regaining his composure.  
  
"You? Why?" Krystal shrugged.  
  
"Why not? I mean I could ask Esperanza or maybe Miss Megan." Kyle turned red at the names, but then narrowed his eyes at Krystal and reluctantly agreed to be with Krystal. They went into Kyle's bedroom together and Krystal slid into the bed without hesitation. Krystal patted the covers when Kyle didn't move from his spot. Finally, Krystal grasped Kyle's wrist and pulled him into the bed. Kyle stiffly laid beside her as she wrapped her arms around him. Krystal's hands rubbed Kyle's back, coaxing the tense muscles to relax. Slowly, Kyle fell into a comfortable sleep and unconsciously clutched Krystal's shirt in his hands.  
  
The next day Ryan got a huge surprise when he opened the door to wake Kyle.  
  
"Zen time to g-!" Ryan dropped the stuff he was holding as he stared dumbstruck at the sight before him. Kyle was cuddled into the flat chest of Krystal, who was Ryan's cousin, who had her arms wrapped around Kyle. Krystal's eyes fluttered open and locked on Ryan. She smiled at the frozen knight and gently shook Kyle awake. "Master, Time for you to wake up." Kyle slowly opened his eyes and yawned before registering the arms holding him down. Upon remembering last night, Kyle turned an amazing shade of red and threatened both Krystal and Ryan into being quiet. Megan and Esperanza watched amused from the shadows at the trio.


End file.
